1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel gas using for a combustion type power tool for striking a fastening piece of a nail, a rivet or the like by generating a power for driving a piston by igniting a mixture gas mixed with a flammable gas and air, the combustion type power tool driven by the fuel gas and a compressed gas container for the combustion type power tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A combustion type power tool for striking a fastening piece of a nail, a rivet or the like (hereinafter, simply referred to as gas nailing machine) is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,522,162, 5,197,646 or the like.
A gas nailing machine has a housing including a main body outer frame, a cylinder provided in the housing, a piston reciprocated in the cylinder, a combustion chamber provided contiguous to the cylinder and the like, a compressed gas container filled with a liquefied gas including a fuel is attached in the housing, after injecting a fuel gas into the combustion chamber, the fuel gas is ignited by spark of an ignition plug, and the fastening piece is struck to wood or the like by driving the piston by explosive combustion of the fuel gas.
In a related art, as the fuel gas of the gas nailing machine, a gas of MAPP (methylacetylene, propadiene) or the like is generally used. However, methylacetylene is expensive and therefore, methylacetylene poses a problem in being used as a fuel gas of the gas nailing machine.